


I'm Not Leaving | Brotp!Huntbastian

by Bells_Hunt



Category: Glee
Genre: Bromance, Dalton - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Huntbastian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Warblers - Freeform, broship, doucheylove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells_Hunt/pseuds/Bells_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brotp Huntbastian - A friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else.<br/>as prompted by tumblr user wolfsbane-in-my-courvoisier</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Leaving | Brotp!Huntbastian

"Sebastian!"

Hunter’s warning tone had just strained a little louder. Sebastian had been, for the last 15 minutes, meticulously tearing his own old school annotations in pieces, wrapping them in small balls and making Hunter’s head of target.

"No."

The other boy shrugged simply, looking at him, green iris gleaming with challenge, staring at him from his bed. Hunter was sitting on his desk trying to study but Sebastian didn’t seem to even understand that word. Or the importance of it. 

"Leave me alone."

He grunted as he turned his back to him again and flipped a page of his book, pretending to fill in his small sticker-notes as usual, but not really writing anything. At least not anything that made sense.  _Fuck_ and  _Hate_ were the two most popular words he was writing, or better saying, furiously scrapping on the bright yellow paper. 

"Hunter. I won’t leave you alone till you talk to me."

Sebastian’s tone was more exasperate but also angrier. Hunter’s stubbornness was starting to get him mad. He didn’t want to be mad. He was doing this because his friend  _needed_ him. But Hunter was just so… UGH. Why did Sebastian even put up with him? Oh yes. He was hot. That was it. That was the reason. He was also not a terrible guy but that wasn’t in question when he was being a jackass about himself. Hunter had only grunted something to his plea and Sebastian was done. He put his book to the side and got up. Then strolled to Hunter, and shamelessly hopped from his bed to his desk and sat right over his book, crossing his strong arms and looking down at him.

The slightly shorter boy looked up and clenched his jaw.

"Get out."

He muttered, threateningly  To say Sebastian wasn’t in the least affected wouldn’t be quite the truth. He  _knew_ Hunter wasn’t going to do anything, but knowing or not, his glare was still impressive. Even so, he was quite proud to be able not to show anything but scorn to his friend’s scow. 

"I’m not getting out and you’re not getting the freaking book back till you  _talk_ to me. And I’m  _not_ scared of you, so you can stop looking at me like that unless you’re going to do something very,  _very_ kinky to me.” he smirked and Hunter’s effort not to punch anything - or him for that matter - was visible and Sebastian held back his admiration. 

"It doesn’t matter, okay?!"

 _Finally._ Sebastian thought with a sigh as his friend got up knocking down the wooden chair and walking to the other side of the room with his fingers on his hair. He hopped off the desk and walked to him cautiously wanting to be sure he had really escaped punching before touching him, while Hunter stared to burst out phrases that had been boiling up inside him for hours now.

"It doesn’t MATTER. HE’S not impressed. HE’S gone! Why can’t you leave me alone too??!!! Go fuck someone! I don’t CARE! I have to study and I have Warbler duties and I-"

"Hunt…"

Sebastian had finally got to him and held his arm before he drifted away again. His soft call seemed to make much more effect than any of his trials before so he continued it that way. Getting closer, he held his perfect face and turned it to him. There were tears in the corner of his friend’s eyes and Sebastian knew they were hate tears. Hunter was so pissed off he was actually crying out of anger and still he was trying to pretend things  were fine. But Sebastian wasn’t Nick. Sebastian wasn’t Mr. Hastings. Sebastian was his best friend for two years now. And he knew him better than that. Hunter seemed at the point of exploding, so Sebastian held his face with both hands and tried again.

"Hunt… It’s okay." he promised. "Every father should-"

"But he’s not!" 

Hunter tried to break free but Sebastian held him again, firmer this time. Locking green eyes with blue ones.

"Hunter!" he growled almost, losing his patient for his turn. Sebastian wasn’t a very endearing patient person. "Shut up and listen!" but he did his best when it was about Hunter.Of course if Hunter didn’t listen he could always be the one to punch him. If that’s what would take to smack sense into him. 

"He had  _no_ right to humiliate you like that. It’s not okay!” he sighed and let go of his face. “Hunt you are the best student around! And somehow you still find time for football and Warbler practice. Not only that but you just lead us to  _two_ national championships and that’s much more than I ever got to do in my time. He should be  _bursting_ with pride. Any father would! I would.” he closed his mouth as Hunter snapped a look at him, looking intrigued and confused at his last statement. Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I don’t play the daddy on daddy fantasy so don’t even start to-“

"Thanks."

He looked as Hunter let himself fall sit on the bed at last and sighed before smacking the back of his head and doing the same on his side.

"You’re welcome, your pain in the ass. I didn’t want you to scare the shit out of the other boys with your psycho face and make them all lose their voices. We need them." he shrugged. "Plus with you and that killer air on my side I’d never get laid on this place again and that just won’t do. There are some new freshmen that are just…."

Hunter smiled lightly as Sebastian continued to ramble, but bitterly as he downed his head on his hands. 

"I still can’t believe he said it in front of everyone."

Sebastian pressed his lips remembering the scene. They were all having breakfast and he was wondering where the heck Hunter was at, when the principle passed with the boy himself and his father, apparently showing the dinning room while praising Hunter loudly to his father and to whomever wanted to hear. Seb thought he’d see that smug on his best friend’s face but instead he was as tense as that crazy cat of his in vet day. 

Hunter’s father didn’t seem the least impressed by anything the principle was saying. He walked around, looking at everything like they disgusted him, very serious in his Air Force uniform. Then as the other man finally seemed to ran out of things to say, he looked at him with a smile but his friend’s father only stared at his son with a severe look.

"So this is the best you can do after running away from Military School like a girl you’re now dancing around with other boys and want me to take pride in it? This is a joke. And you, my son, are the biggest par of it…" 

It was horrible. It went on for five minutes or so. Hunter never said a word. He just stood there. Centered. Serious. Just listening. But Sebastian. Sebastian could  _see_ the pain in his eyes. The humiliation. Everyone was there. Everyone heard it. 

It ended up with a phrase about how the only thing left would be for his son to get back home with a boyfriend followed by  a dramatic leaving. For a moment Hunter froze in place. Everyone was looking at him and he was alone in the center of the room, just staring ahead blankly. That was when Sebastian jumped over their table and started to do an impersonation of the principle’s flaunt, stealing the attention to him and soon the whole room was cracking up laughing. When he finished, He couldn’t find Hunter anywhere.

That is, until now. In their room. Where he had been trying to get him to speak for 2 hours. Which was  a frustrating job to say the least. 

"I’m sorry."

Sebastian was dragged into the present by his friend’s unexpected burst and looked at him, frowning.

"For what, bighead?" 

Hunter pressed his lips together feeling a burning sensation in his stomach.  _Shame._

"For what he said. About… Gays."

Sebastian snorted.

"Believe me, Hunt, I’ve heard worse.  Your father’s as threatening as an old lady. You know what?"

"What?"

He looked at him, intrigued. Sebastian stared at his friend then said plainly:

"He’s a dick."

Hunter stared at him for a moment then chuckled and let himself fall back on the bed, with and arm under his head. 

"Yeah, he is."

"Well, at least you got me. Which I must say it’s a much better deal if you’d ask me."

"Bas."

"What?"

"I’m not a pillow."

Sebastian huffed and only snuggled closer.

"Yeah you are, a very comfy one. Which is your best trait and sometimes only use." 

Hunter shook his head and got his arm around him.

"You’re a horrid best friend, did you know that?"

He asked, raising an eyebrow. Sebastian’s smirked.

"Someone has to be the jerk around."

"Congratulations."

"What-"

He grumbled sleepily. As it turned out, being nice not only sucked but it was also very tiring work. But he felt accomplished. 

"Your the biggest I ever met."

The taller one rolled his eyes for his time and ignored him.

…

"Thank you."

"You’re welcome. asshole. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Bas…"

"If you get out of here I’m going to shave your head in your sleep."

…

"I  _mean_ it.”

"I hate you."

"Good. Hate me in your dreams."

Hunter sighed and closed his eyes, and for the first time in the day he didn’t feel like there was a truck over his chest.


End file.
